Mi tortura Mi adiccion
by Rayen RRR
Summary: Ciel narra como se siente a lo largo de su vida después de la muerte de Frekcles... esta corto pero espero que les guste... pasen y lean :D CielXDoll Ciel y Doll ... o como quieran decirle (Finalizado)


Bueno este es mi primer fic de Kuroshitsuji espero que les guste, dejen Reviews y así sabre si les gusta, si no les gusta, si tienen dudas, si tienen sugerencias, etc. etc. etc. puede tener un poquito de spoiler pero es un poquito jejeje

Ciel narra un poco de su vida en torno a después de la muerte Freckles

KUROSHITSUJI NO me pertenece, ni sus personajes... son de Yana Toboso... solo la Historia es mia :D

KUROSHITSUJI

MI TORTURA MI ADICCION

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado pero tu recuerdo aún sigue intacto como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en los momentos que vivimos juntos; en las noches eres mi martirio, mi descanso, mi tranquilidad, mi pesadilla, mi arrepentimiento, cada que te sueño he de despertar sudando con un enorme dolor en mi pecho, con solo ver a Snake me acuerdo de ti y siento una molestia, Sebastian a llamado a los mejores doctores pero ninguno sabe lo que me pasa, he tomado calmantes, anestésicos para dormir, etc. nada funciona, después de tanto tiempo ya no tomo nada

Los sueños que tengo sobre ti siempre son los mismos, me sonríes gentilmente, alcanzarte me toma una eternidad, siempre contemplo tu piel, tu cabello castaño, tu ojo azul, estas llena de ilusión, de esperanza, de amor, quiero unir tus labios con los míos pero justo en ese momento todo se torna oscuro, te separas de mí y veo como el miedo se apodera de ti, abres tu ojo y me aterra y lastima verte así, me ves con odio, quieres matarme, cierro los ojos pero no sucede nada, vuelvo a abrir mis ojos y siento morir, tu cuerpo inerte se halla en el piso, la sangre escurre de mis manos… te he matado, no puedo respirar y en ese momento despierto, mi cabeza da vueltas, me siento cansado, mi pecho arde, respiro agitadamente, prendo la luz para darme cuenta que de nuevo era un sueño, te sentía tan real…

Hoy mi prima y prometida Elizabeth ha venido a verme, después de haberla visto como toda una guerrera, vuelve a ser la misma chica melosa de siempre, después de tu muerte, la protejo más, cosa que no hice contigo, he cambiado para no dañarla como lo hice contigo, trato de hacerla feliz siempre que ella está triste por cualquier cosa, tu sufriste durante toda tu vida, los pocos recuerdos de felicidad no son nada en comparación con los malos recuerdos, te he de confesar que ella me gusta pero no sé si la amo, al recordar que ella me protegió… en esos momentos me pregunte si tú también me hubieras protegido?... nunca sabré respuesta… es otra carga que tendré siempre.

Elizabeth quiere salir a pasear y vemos un cartel de un circo que ha llegado a la ciudad, ella ilusionada quiere ir… pero siendo honesto… yo no quiero siquiera mirar el cartel, ella hace un berrinche y consigue que vayamos juntos.

Empieza la función y no paro de tener nauseas, llega el momento de ver el acto del trapecio mi vista se empieza a nublar, aparece una persona en la cuerda floja y mi corazón da un vuelco, veo claramente tu imagen como Doll, me tallo los ojos y veo que me he equivocado, en ese momento no aguanto más, salgo corriendo y vómito, Elizabeth va en mi ayuda pero le respondo que estoy bien, llega la noche y ella se va a su casa, Sebastian me prepara para dormir y en cuanto cierra la puerta mi pesadilla comienza de nuevo, pero lo más extraño es que no me molesta, si tengo que sufrir para aunque sea recordarte lo are porque eres mi adicción, mi amor, mi todo, mi obsesión

Snake se introduce a mi habitación todas las noches solo para verme sufrir por tu muerte, él ya lo sabe, creo que ahora me protege porque sabe que estoy pagando en silencio por haber matado a sus compañeros de circo.

La noche anterior tuve de nuevo una pesadilla pero esta fue diferente, vi tu pasado, sufriste al igual que yo… con una marca que nos hace diferente, en la soledad, la desdicha, pero a la hora de la muerte creí haber escuchado las palabras que nunca dijiste, una lagrima escurría por mi mejilla, fue en ese momento cuando escuche por primera vez a Snake hablar por sí mismo – _ella también te amo_ – en ese momento mis ojos se cristalizaron pero ninguna lagrima más callo, Sebastian entro en ese momento, su aura era amenazante – _pero al final… te ganaste su odio_ – no dijo más y salió de la habitación, Sebastian me miro enojado y yo solo lo corrí, le dije que me dejara solo.

Desde aquella noche mis días son más difíciles, si no estoy ocupado en un caso, te recuerdo y lo peor es que disfruto recordarte, esos momentos donde recuerdo tu sonrisa, donde imagino las muchas posibilidades que habría si siguieras viva, me he imaginado con una familia contigo, incluso que me odiaras pero que te siguiera viendo, imagino que te hubieras casado con un hombre que te respetara y yo con Elizabeth pero aun así te seguiría queriendo, por los mil demonios ya no lo soportaba, quería verte.

Pero cuando me di cuenta yo me transforme en un demonio, yo viviría eternamente y tú estabas muerta, con la inmortalidad gane un poco de libertad, mandaba a Sebastian en misiones largas, buscaba tu tumba para por lo menos visitarte, mi mayordomo lo había ocultado pero no me rendiría tan fácilmente, el deseo de encontrarte me consumía día a día.

Pasaron pocos años al menos unos 10 y aunque tengo la eternidad mi esperanza está muriendo, pero al fin te encontré, tu tumba está escondida, la toque con mucha delicadeza y vi gotas de agua, mire al cielo… pensé que llovería pero mi sorpresa fue ver que él día era perfecto, no era agua, eran lágrimas, toque mi rostro y comprendí que estaba llorando, tanto te deseaba, te extrañaba que llore… después de años de no llorar, no sé cómo reaccionar, caí rendido al cansancio al lado de tu tumba y por fin después de tanto tiempo no tuve pesadillas, desde entonces visito tu tumba.

Y creer que te amo tanto Freckles, amo tu recuerdo pero también lo odio, eres mi tortura, mi adicción, no te puedo ver pero te puedo recordar, porque ahora la eternidad y la muerte son nuestro fin.


End file.
